TOW the Horror Movie
by MondlerandGreysandstuff
Summary: Late season 5 Mondler watches a horror movie and events unfold from there. Pure Mondler mush!


_**AN: This is set late season 5, after everyone finds out. Enjoy!**_

Rachel had left the apartment an hour ago, calling not to wait up over her shoulder as she went out the door. Chandler and Monica took advantage of the empty apartment and sat on the couch tangled up in each other. It was nice being able to be affectionate without the fear of someone bursting in on them and finding out. The best part of their relationship being out in the open was being able to spend time together as a couple out in the open whenever they wanted. The two sat in silence, just enjoying being in each other's presence.

"Hey Chandler, you know what would be a great idea?" came Monica's voice breaking the silence.

Without opening his eyes, Chandler replied, "I don't know what?"

"We should watch a horror movie" Monica giddily suggested.

At that, Chandler opened his eyes to find his girlfriend smiling widely at him. Chandler raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Mon, you want to watch a horror movie? Why?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, it just seems like something couples do, doesn't it?"

Chandler shrugged, "I guess, I just didn't think you liked horror movies," he paused, "Do you?"

"Well...no, not normally, but there's a first time for everything" She replied smiling again, "Please?" she begged widening her eyes at him. Like he could say no to her.

Sighing with resignation he replied, "Fine, but I get to pick the movie."

Monica nodded, "Deal! And I'll go make popcorn," she replied standing up and clapping her hands in excitement.

10 minutes later, the couple was sitting back on the couch as the opening credits to _The Silence of the Lambs _played on the TV.

"Look Mon, if it becomes too scary for you, let me know and I'll stop it, okay?"

Monica rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's protectiveness, "Okay Chandler, but I'll be fine, I'm a grown women after all."

"Okay..." he said doubtfully as the movie started playing on the TV.

* * *

"AHHH!" Monica screamed for the 10th time, burrowing her head further into Chandler and the blanket, "That's so much blood!"

She lifted the blanket down so just her eyes were above it, only to bring it right back up when the next scene came on.

Chandler was trying so hard not to laugh, but every time his girlfriend jumped or screamed he couldn't stop himself. Monica was too focused on not seeing the movie that she didn't hear him laughing at her until there was a lull in the movie.

"Hey! Are you laughing at me!" She asked lightly hitting him on the chest.

This just caused him to laugh harder, "I'm sorry Mon it's just you're so cute when you jump or get scared. I can't help it!"

Her eyes narrowed at him as another scream on the TV caused Monica to jump again. Chandler laughed again and Monica couldn't help but laugh too.

"Now, what made you think this was a good idea again?" Chandler asked after the movie's ending credits finished playing.

Monica shrugged, "I honestly don't know it's just a typical girlfriend-boyfriend trope that I wanted to try."

"Honey, there are so many other tropes we could've tried, you couldn't have picked any other one?" Chandler shook his head at her in mocking disapproval.

"Next time, I promise," she said shuddering, "How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?" she rhetorically asked.

"We don't have to sleep, we could talk or I don't know do something else?" he offered, a slightly seductive glint in his eyes.

Monica's eyes brightened with excitement, "You can help me bake something to cheer up Ross!"

"Uh, that's not exactly what I had in mind, Mon."

"We'll get to _that _eventually but right now just help me!" Monica replied getting up off the couch and moving into the kitchen.

Sighing, Chandler followed Monica into the kitchen where she was already getting the ingredients out to make cupcakes. Ross had been in a real slump ever since he said Rachel's name at the alter and his marriage fell apart, so Monica was determined to cheer him up. She knew Ross loved chocolate cupcakes, so to take her mind off the horrid movie scenes, she decided she and Chandler would bake them now.

Chandler tried his best to be helpful and do what Monica asked of him, but he still managed to get flour on every possible surface, including himself.

Monica looked at him and immediately started laughing, "Chandler, how did you get flour _in _your hair?"

Grumbling, Chandler shrugged causing Monica to just laugh harder. Suddenly, Chandler's eyes brightened with an idea and he immediately reached for the measuring cup lying on the table.

Monica eyed him curiously as he put the measuring cup back into the flour bag, "Chandler, we don't need anymore flour, what are you doing?"

The moment Chandler's face broke out into a huge grin, Monica knew what was coming, "Chandler..." she warned.

"What, Mon?" he asked, an innocent look on his face.

"Don't you dare," she said holding up the spatula covered in cupcake batter in front of her like a shield.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Chandler said walking forward and backing Monica up against the counter.

Before Monica could respond, Chandler dumped the flour onto her, sending a puff of white up into the air. Her mouth dropped open in surprise as she wasn't expecting Chandler to actually go through with it. The flour got all in her hair and was dropping onto her shoulders. Her gaze locked onto Chandler's, who was holding back a smile.

"You're dead meat," she said pointing a finger at him, sending them both back in time to when they revealed each other's secrets.

Quickly, Chandler turned and started walking away from Monica when he suddenly felt something hit his back. He stretched to see what it was, only to find the cupcake batter spatula stuck to the back of his shirt. Chandler turned around to face Monica and they both were trying their hardest not to laugh.

Chandler's faced twitched into a smile and that was all it took for the two of them to burst out laughing. They closed the distance between them and met in a sweet kiss.

They broke apart, still smiling, "I love you Chandler, there's no one I would rather watch a horror movie and get into a food fight with."

Chandler smiled wider at that and said, "I love you too Mon."

Lost in Monica's eyes, Chandler didn't realize Monica had reached next to them and gotten cupcake batter out of the mixing bowl. The next thing he knew, she had smeared the batter all on his face.

"And that's for picking _The Silence of the Lambs _as the first horror movie for me to ever watch."

_**AN: This started as an image in my head of Mondler watching a horror movie together and totally escalated from there; hope you guys liked it!**_


End file.
